Fanfic episodes I dodon't want
by TheWritingMaster55
Summary: this is with the OC Tank Master 4590 [FLAHD]. (i have this shown for a friend on Devaintart)


Fanfic episodes I do\don't want

Mlp season 1\4

S1Eo1 &2: mare in the moon & elements of harmony: want

S1Eo3: the ticket master: don't want

S1Eo4: applebuck season: Don't want

S1E5: griffon brush off: want: at the end Tank_Master_4590 [PRIDE] throes Gilda out the door (hint: she really pissed him off at the end and him & rainbow dash race at the end) T_M's speed Mach 1 speed of a fighter jet (cause of his metal wings have jets in them but he'll go easy on her then when she speeds ahead he'll kick it into high gear)

S1Eo6: boast busters: don't want

S1 Eo7: dragonshy: don't want

S1Eo8: look before you sleep: don't want

S1Eo9: bridle gossip: don't want

S1Eo10: swarm of the century: don't want

S1Eo11: winter wrap up: don't want

S1Eo12: call of the cutie: don't want

S1Eo13: fall weather friends: want (Tank meets Celestia for the first time and he doesn't partake in the race)

S1Eo14: suited for success: don't want

S1Eo15: feeling pinkie keen: don't want

S1Eo16: sonic rainboom: don't want

S1Eo17: stare master: Don't want

S1Eo18: the show stoppers: don't want

S1Eo19: a dog and a pony show: want (tank takes his Hetzer with him)

S1Eo20: green isn't you're color: don't want

S1Eo21: over a barrel: want (tank takes his E 100 with him)

S1Eo22: a bird in hoof: don't want

S1Eo23: the cutie mark chronicles: don't want

S1Eo24: Owl's well that ends well: don't want

S1Eo25: party of one: don't want

S1Eo26: best night ever: want (Celestia want to talk to him about something)

S2Eo1&2 return of Harmony pt1&2: want (tank punches discord in the FACE and then says this line at the end of part 2 -à "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!)

S2Eo3: lesson zero: don't want

S2Eo4: Luna Eclipsed: want (because it's good episode)

S2Eo5: sisterhooves social: don't want

S2Eo6: The cutie pocks: don't want

S2Eo7: may the best pet win: don't want

S2Eo6: the mysterious stallion-do-well: want

S2Eo9: sweet and elite: don't want

S2Eo10: secret of my excuss: don't want

S2Eo11: hearth's warming eve: don't want

S2Eo12: family appreciation day: don't want

S2Eo13: baby cakes: don't want

S2Eo14: the last round up: don't want

S2Eo15: the super speedy cider squeezy 6000: want (and tank destroys the machine and sends the other two packing)

S2Eo16: read it and weep: don't want

S2Eo17: hearts and hooves day: don't want

S2Eo18: a friend in deed: don't want

S2Eo19: putting you're hoof down: want (tank kicks Iron wills ass)

S2Eo20: it's about time: Don't want

S2Eo21: dragon Quest: want (tank takes his devastator tank)

S2Eo22: hurricane Fluttershy: don't want

S2Eo23: ponyville confidential: don't want

S2Eo24: Mmmystery on the friendship express: don't want

S2Eo25&26: canterlot wedding pt1&2 want (Tank takes all of his tanks)

S3Eo1&2: The Crystal Empire Pt.1&2: Want (Tank_Master_4590 [FLAHD] takes

His Hetzer)

S3Eo3: Too many Pinkie Pies: don't want

S3Eo4: one bad apple: don't want

S3Eo5: Magic duel: want (Tank_Master_4590 vs. Trixie)

S3Eo6: Sleepless in ponyville: don't want

S3Eo7: WonderBolt academy: don't want

S3Eo8: Spike at your service: don't want

S3E09: keep calm and Flutter on: (tank slaps discord because he wants to)

S3Eo11: just for sidekicks: don't want

S3Eo12: games ponies play: don't want

S3Eo13: magical Mystery Cure: want

S4Eo1&2 Princess Twilight & Tank_Master_4590's new tanks (D.W. 2 & .VIc)

S4E03: Castle Mane-ia: want

S4Eo4: Daring Don't: Want

S4Eo5: Flight to the finish: want

S4Eo6: Power Ponies: (Tank takes his E 100 and his Devastator)

S4Eo7: bats: don't want

S4Eo8: Rarity takes to manehattan: don't want

S4Eo9: Pinkie Apple Pie: Don't want

S4Eo10: Rainbow falls: don't want

S4Eo11: Threes a crowd: don't want

S4Eo12: Pinkie pride: don't want

S4Eo13: simple ways: don't want

S4Eo14: Filli Vanilli: don't want

S4Eo15: Twilight time: don't want

S4Eo16: it ain't easy being Breezies: don't want

S4Eo17: somepony to watch over me: want (tank saves appleBloom)

S4Eo18: Maud Pie: Don't want

S4Eo19: for whom the sweetie belle toils: don't want

S4Eo20: leap of faith: Don't want

S4Eo21: testing, testing, 1, 2, 3: Don't want

S4Eo22: Trade ya: don't want

S4Eo23: inspiration manifestation: don't want

S4Eo24: Equestira Games: don't want

S4Eo25&26: twilights kingdom: want (tank fight Tirek)


End file.
